The Luv-U-Later Discovery
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Private finds an old invention of Kowalski's and discovers something quite shocking.The luv U later has had a malfuction and they now believe Marlene's one true love is in the zoo. Who will it be? And what will they think?
1. Chapter 1

**The Luv-U-Later Discovery**

**A/N: Sorry it's so short to start off couldn't let this idea slid, I will defo try and make chapter 2 longer. I just hope you guy's enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POM**

**Chapter 1 **

It was a quiet sunday over the Central Park zoo. The reason for it being so quiet, was that the zoo was closed, only a zoo keeper would appear now and again just to make sure everything was alright and the animals were fed. Private happily walked through the zoo after visiting a few of the animals and was now returning to the penguin HQ. Skipper had gladly gave his team the day off so Private happily spent it with some of his friends.

Upon his walk back to the HQ a shiny object caught his attention just behind a empty bin by the gorilla habitat, "hello, what's this?" Private questioned just as the shimmer caught his eye he covered his eyes with his flipper's. Curiously he made his over and checked behind the metal bin. He was surprised to find this particular item.

"Whoa, it's the luv-U-later...Hang on a minute didn't Kowalski throw this thing away?" Private questioned out loud to himself with a thought look on his face. Suddenly the machine seemed to switch on and was making noises.

"Hm it's still working," said the small penguin as he gazed over it.

"BEEP,BEEP,BEEEP!"

Private frowned but gasped, "wait a minute it's still has Marlene's DNA in it and now...Oh dear...I'd better show Kowalski," Private said a little alarmed and quickly jumped on his belly and made his way back to the HQ.

xXXx

Skipper sat at the stone table with a cup of fish coffee he sighed in content when his youngest team member burst through the fist bowl entrance, "well hey there Private what have you been up today?" Skipper greeted with another gulp of his coffee.

Private looked around the HQ but couldn't see the smart penguin anywhere, "hey, Skipper where's Kowalski?"

Skipper laughed with a wave of his flippers, "where else, he's in his lab."

Private said his thanks and slid right inside which startled Kowalski who hunched over and concentrating very hard on something which Private had no clue as to what it was, "Kowalski!" He called and the tall penguin almost dropped a test tube full of liquid.

"Gahh, Private please do not seek up on me while I'm researching!" Kowalski sighed after he jumped luckily he didn't drop the test tube.

Private shot him an apologetic look, "sorry Kowalski but it is urgent as to why I'm here."

Kowalski removed his goggles and turned in his stool to the small penguin curious to know why he was here, "okay why are you here?"

Private pulled the luv-U-later out from behind his back, Kowalski screamed in excitement, "ahhh, Private were on earth did you find this, didn't I throw this away!" Kowalski smiled in delight at seeing his machine again he grabbed it from Private and started to look it over.

Private shrugged, "well, I found it just behind the bin next to the gorilla habitat, it must have fell out."

Kowalski laughed through his excitement, "oh I could have kicked myself twice for throwing this away, there was so many other useful things I could have used it for. Once I sat down and thought about it I even made plan's to make to a new one but since you've found it Private I don't have to. I can just make a few changes."

Private frowned, "Kowalski I have to tell you something about it first."

Kowalski stopped his excitement and listened to Private "what's that?"

"I think the luv U later made a mistake at finding Marlene's one true love, take a look at the screen." Private said while pointing at it.

Kowalski did as asked and noticed what Private was talking about, "ohh, I see what you mean. Hm so Marlene's one true love is actually located here in the zoo and...Uh...It's someone in our habitat." Kowalski eyes went wide in shock as he showed Private.

Suddenly the door to the lab was swung open and Skipper walked in curious to find out what all the noise was, "hey there boy's what's all the hubbub?" Skipper asked and rasied his eye ridge at the nervous looks he was getting.

"Uh, nothing at all Skipper I'm just showing Private one of my inventions."

Private nodded along, "um, yes that right."

Skipper noticed the machine in Kowalski's flippers, "hey, isn't that the luv U later...Didn't you throw that away Kowalski?"

Kowalski nodded, "um yes I did but Private here found it, I'm thinking about using it for something else."

Skipper nodded and shrugged, "huh, well just don't blow up anything, I'll be topside If you need me."

Kowalski and Private sighed as he left, "do you think we should tell him?"

"Not until we find out who it actually is, it can't be you Private cause your to young and it most certainly can't be me I like Doris to much, heh and Rico has his doll girlfriend, so that just leaves Skipper himself," Kowalski thought with a slight blush on his face, he was pretty sure it was Skipper in the first place anyway.

"Then it just has to be Skipper!" Private agreed.

Kowalski nodded, "yes I most certainly think it is, there's no doubt about it. But to be sure we'll have to do a test I'll have to point the luv U later at Skipper just to make sure, but how do I do that without him seeing?"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Luv-U-Later Discovery **

**Chapter 2**

Kowalski popped his head out of the fish bowl, his eyes scanned the platform for any sign of his leader. "Hm, now where'd Skipper run off to? I wonder," the smart penguin questioned out loud to himself as he emerged from the bowl now that he knew that the cost was clear. Just at that moment Private also slipped out beside him.

"Any sign of him Kowalski?" Private asked as he watched Kowalski put the luv-u-later under his flippers.

"That's a negative, we must keep our distance from Skipper, if we are to find out for sure and then I guess we can tell him. Who know's how he'll take it though?" Kowalski spotted the flat headed penguin talking with Marlene, he smiled "how fitting."

The two penguins jumped out their habitat and slid over to Marlene's undetected by the otter and penguin who were walking about in Marlene's habitat. Kowalski and Private jumped into a bush closest to them, Skipper's back to was facing them so Kowalski thought this was the best opportunity to try it out.

"Hm, now let's see if we can confirm this," he whispered. The luv-u-later was pointed direct at Skipper it started to beep rather loudly and quite rapidly but luckily enough Kowalski turned the volume down ,he sighed in relief that his leader didn't hear, or so he thought.

xxXXxx

Skipper had stopped by Marlene's habitat to see how she was, after doing his round of making sure that the zoo was okay, the two had started walking around the habitat "isn't it just lovely today, it's such a good day for sunbathing," said Marlene as she was enjoying the weather.

Skipper smiled, "ten, four on that Marlene," something soon caught his attention sound of rustling bushes made him stick his flipper to stop the otter from walking any further past it, "hold up Marlene we're being spied on!"

Marlene jumped slightly as Skipper's flipper stopped her from going another step, she glanced at him and saw him watching the bushes closest to them. "Someone in there?" She asked.

Skipper narrowed his eyes, "well let's just see," the flat headed penguin jumped over the bush and attacked poor Kowalski who was caught by surprise.

"Gahhhh, Skipper wait it's me!" He shouted as they rolled about and stopped with Skipper standing in a fighting stance on top of him. Priivate had stood back and had his flippers covered over his eyes.

Skipper paused with a frown and jumped off the smart penguin, "I can't believe my own team would spie on me!" He waved his flippers.

Kowalski glanced over to Private who looked a bit paniced, he turned back to his leader and tried to reason with him, "Skipper wait, let me explain we weren't spying on you, well we were but not for the way you think!"

Skipper paused his pacing and his disappointed rant about his team to listen to the smart penguin, "alright Kowalski I'm all ears, if I had any."

Kowalski noticed Marlene close by, "um, could we do it in the HQ? I'd rather not do it in front of Marlene."

Skipper gave a nod and the penguins said goodbye to Marlene and headed back to their HQ. They found Rico combing his doll girlfriends hair. He paused what he was doing to listen in, "okay Kowalski explain yourself and Private while think of a suitable punishment."

Kowalski laughed nervously, "very well, you know I showed you the love-u-later yesterday?"

Skipper raised his eye ridge he was very suspicious where the smart penguin going with this? "Yeah what about it?"

"Well me and Private have discovered that this machine was dead wrong about Marlene's one true love being in the park. I know that whoever it is, is in this very zoo and I just happen to know who it is."

Skipper could feel butterflies in his stomach, he knew there was something wrong with that machine but now he had to find out who her one true love actually was and he was hoping that could be him I mean maybe you never know. "Go, on Kowalski I don't have all day!" He urged the smart penguin since he looked rather nervous at the thought of telling his leader.

Kowalski took a breath, "um I would brace yourself Skipper."

Skipper narrowed his eyes and showed how impatient he was letting Kowalski know that he wanted answers. "Well, we've come to the conclusion that Marlene's one true love is...You." Kowalski closed his eyes to await Skipper's reaction he fully expected a yell of fury and annoyance but was slightly surprised when all he got was silence from the flat headed penguin.

Private had let out a gasp making Kowalski open his eyes only to let out a gasp himself, "Skipper?"

Private held his beak with his flipper's, "oh, dear I don't think I expected that reaction out of Skippah."

Kowalski towered over his now fainted leader, "uh, neither did I, I fully expected a yell of rage or him smashing my machine but not this!"

"Skipper!" Yelled a concerned Rico as he ran to his side.

"Don't worry Rico he'll be fine, I hope." Kowalski with a little worry.

Suddenly Skipper's eyes slowly opened and the blurred versions of his team mates soon vanished and he slowly sat himself up, "uh, what happened? Last thing I remembered was you telling me was that I was Marlene's one true love. But that can't be true it must've been a dream I mean me be being Marlene's true love that's just ridiculous right?"Skipper laughed a little and stood on his webbed feet and shook his head at the thought but his face did show a little disappointment and he couldn't help but feel it.

Kowalski raised his eyes, "um but Skipper it wasn't a dream."

Skipper studied Kowalski's face and knew he was right he sighed, "are you sure about this Kowalski?"

Kowalski nodded, "yes I am certain that this machine 100% right this time."

Skipper looked away, "well what now?"

Kowalski blushed, "you could go and tell her."

The flat-headed penguin eyes went wide "are you insane Kowalski? I can't tell Marlene, we're two different species, beside I don't even know if she would like me like that!"

Kowalski smirked, "so, your not denying that you, yourself like's Marlene like that?!"

Skipper paused and frowned, "uh, of course I'm denying it she's a mammal all mammal's are morons!" The moment he let this out he regretted saying it. He knew he didn't mean this specially towards Marlene, it more directed at someone like Julien and Blowhole. He had know idea that a certain otter had heard the last part of their conversation behind Private's 1st prize entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Luv-U-Later Discovery **

**Chapter 3**

**Marlene's POV**

I decided to visit the penguins since I was pretty board after Skipper left earlier with Kowalski. I didn't use my normal route into their HQ since I normally just jumped down the fish bowl. Skipper had introduced me to Private 1st prize entrance and it was pretty neat that meant I could visit during zoo hours if I wanted to.

I pushed the prize door slightly open a little, and I could hear Skipper and Kowalski talking. I heard my name being mentioned and gasped in shock at what Kowalski had just asked Skipper. I tip toed a little closer and I listened in to hear.

"Of course I'm denying it, she's a mammal all mammal's are morons!" Replied Skipper

I growled to myself, I could feel tears stinging the corner of my eyes. So that's what he thinks of me, I'm a moron am I. I'd had enough at this point I slowly walked to my habitat and as soon as I got there, my tears came out at full force. I don't why I started to cry, I just did. I know I've had a crush on Skipper for a while now and only recently It's gotten bigger I don't know if it's actually love yet though.

I sat on my bed and just cried myself to sleep, who am I kidding Skipper would have never liked me anyway and that just confirmed it. Why did this have to hurt so much? Maybe I should try to get over Skipper I mean a relationship between us would never work, he's a bird and I'm an otter. It would just be wierd.

Once morning had arrived I had my fish and swam around in the pond, today I just felt like being alone so I wasn't going anywhere. The sun shined in the sky, so I sat on my little sun bed and sun bathed for a while, hopefully no one will bother me.

My hope was shattered as soon as that thought entered my mind, opening my eyes at the sound of footsteps I received the shock of my life. I expected Skipper and his team or even Julien to be standing there, but no what was standing there was a male otter my mouth hung open as he smiled at me.

"Pardon me senorita, for interrupting your nap," he said.

I still couldn't believe what I was seeing, I pushed myself off the sunbed "uh, heh oh it's okay I wasn't really sleeping, um can...I help you?" I asked I felt really nervous, It's been so long since I've seen a male otter.

"Why yes If you don't mind that is?"

"N-no I don't mind, what do you need help with?" I asked as I looked over him I could tell he was doing the same to me.

"Well, my friend from the park that's where I live," wow I didn't think he would live so close and talk about my good luck he speaks spanish. I wonder if he can play the spanish guitar?

"He um, told me a lot about you and I said that I would like to meet you, he told me where you were and uh well here I am."

I raised my eyes in surprise I don't know anyone in the park well apart from Fred the squirrel I wonder if it's him? "Uh, your friend wouldn't happen to be Fred the squirrel would it?"

He laughed "why yes I thought you would know who I was talking about."

"So, I guess you just wanna get to know me?" I asked I could feel a blush on my cheeks, no ones ever done this with me before.

"Um, yes If it's alright with you of course?" He flashed a flirty grin which made my stomach do somer salts.

"Uh, sure It's alright with me, well I guess we'd better start with names my name is Marlene," I gave him my hand to shake and he kissed the back of my hand.

"It's certainly nice to meet you Marlene and such a pretty name for such a pretty otter," my blush came on full force. "My name is Antonio," He puffed up his chest as he introduced himself in his spanish which just made me smile.

"N-nice to meet you."

Through the rest of the day me and Antonio got to know one another a bit better and we spent nearly everyday for a week together and what surprised me the most was that I never even seen the penguins or the lemurs through the course of it, which was good in a way.

It was now a friday evening and I was just sitting under my tree watching the sky with a big smile of my face. "This week couldn't have gone any better," I sighed happily. I jumped slightly when I heard Private's voice calling out to me.

"Um, Marlene?!"

I sat up and blinked in surprise to see the penguin, "oh hey Private what bring's you here?"

"Just thought I ought to tell you king Julien's having a meeting not that we really want to go but we might as find out what he's up to," Private shrugged.

"Hm, it's not about his feet again is it?" I questioned with an annoyed look.

"I don't think so."

I got up and followed Private over to where Julien holds his meeting's and once again I bet with Burt the elephant that the meetings about his feet, "hello fellow animals, it is I your king, yes me right here your wonderful king Julien," said as he stood on the side of his habitat with Maurice and Mort standing next to him.

"Just get on with it ring tail we don't have all day!" Yelled Skipper.

I frowned at Skipper but I did agree with him I wanted to get back to my day dreaming.

Julien ignored Skipper and continued to talk, "since valentine's day is approaching I thought we could hold a dance party where everyone is invited and it'll be hosted by me your king!"

"Yeah for king Julien!" Cried Mort.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Luv-U-Later **

**Chapter 4**

**Skipper's POV**

A week had past since Kowalski had told me what went wrong with the luv u later, and about Marlene and me. I uh really didn't know what to think to be honest. I guess part of me was happy and I always knew there was something wrong with that machine. Marlene and I could just never work though we're two different species for crying out loud. I had to take my mind of this cause I'd been thinking about it non stop, so for the entire week I put the boy's through some tough training.

They were kinda beat up by friday so I decided to give them the weekend off, they did pretty well anyway. It was friday morning so I started my day with a cup of fish coffee, it never fails to wake me up in the morning. I let out a sigh of content after a gulp of the coffee and took a moment to look around the HQ.

Private sat at the TV watching the lunicorn program, while Kowalski sat at the table with a couple of test tubes and he was mixing two different liquids together. I hope he doesn't blow us up again. Rico also sat at the table and was shoveling a fish down his throat, he got it all in one go sometimes I just wonder where he put's it all.

My eyes narrow a little, something keeps bothering me, I keep having the feeling that I haven't seen someone in a while or something's missing. I waddled over to Kowalski "say Kowalski you notice anything uh unusual lately?"

Kowalski concentrated hard on pouring some liquid into the other test tube not taking his eyes off it for a second. "Uh, not in particular why'd you ask Skipper?"

"Huh, oh I don't know, I just feel like someone or something's missing."

After Kowalski had finished with what he was doing he turned to me, "hm, I can't think of anything."

"Perhaps It's just because you haven't Marlene all week Skippah I mean she does normally show up at least once a day and she hasn't turned up to see us all week," Private had turned away from the tv.

I raised my eye ridge he was actually right, I hadn't seen Marlene at all during the week I placed my flippers under my beak, hmm could that really be what's been bothering me, but why would that bother me? I snapped out of my thinking as Maurice jumped down the fish bowl.

"Ello Maurice!" Greeted Private.

"What brings you here lemur?" I asked and hoped Julien wasn't with him.

"King Julien's, holding a meeting and has ordered everyone to go, yaddya yadda you know the drill anyway," explained Maurice with a board look on his face.

I let out a groan, "It better not be about his feet."

"Are we going Skipper?" Asked Kowalski.

I shrugged "meh, might aswell see what the ringtails up to."

With that said all four of us headed for the usual meeting place, everyone was there I looked around and saw Marlene talking with Burt the elephant. She didn't even look my way, Julien snapped me out of my staring with him boasting about himself. I wasn't really in the mood for this.

"Hello fellow mammal's, it is I your king, yes me right here your wonderful king Julien!"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, my patience was really warring thin, "just get on with it ringtail we don't have all day!" I snapped, though I do believe he ignored me.

Julien giggled, "since Valentine's day is approaching I thought we could hold a dance party where everyone is invited and It'll be hosted by me your king!" He exclaimed while pointing to himself with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah for king Julien!" Cried Mort.

There was a lot of mixed reactions in the group most of the zoo were up for it, my team seemed pretty excited about it not that I can say the same for myself. I just rolled my eyes "like we'll wanna go to that," I scoffed.

"Ohh, come on Skippah pleeeease?" Private bagan to beg and I will admit he was pretty cute.

"Yes come on Skipper why not just loosen up a bit?" Suggested Kowalski.

Rico nodded along with them, "huh, huh!"

I groaned in annoyance, "look you boy's go if you want I'll stay here," after the meeting me and the boy's returned to the HQ and Private was still begging me to go.

"Oh, come on Skippah you'll miss out on all the fun, you don't want that do you?" Private looked up at me with his cute and cuddly face, I was trying my best not to give in but it was getting really hard.

I rolled my eyes, "Private you're trying my patience and don't give me those sad eyes!" I yelled and slapped my flippers over my eyes to stop myself from giving into the cuteness, come on Skipper think monster trucks, MONSTER TRUCKS oohh ahh.

Kowalski leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "you know he's never going to give up on this, you might as well give up now."

I groaned in frustration, "AHHH alright, alright you win I'll go!" I can't believe I gave in.

Private clapped his flipper his flippers like a happy seal getting a fish, "yeaah, I'm sure you won't regret this Skippah, beside I bet you'll have loads of fun on your date!"

My eyes went wide in shock when he said the word date, "whoa, whoa hold the brakes there Private who said anything about a date?!" I yelled and eyed Kowalski and Rico who were rubbing their necks in a nervous kinda way.

"Heh, well any one who holds a valentine's day dance or party expects their guests to bring a date," Private explained.

"Hm, seems logical though I don't think everyone is required to bring a date, though I guess you would feel pretty lonely at the party if you didn't have one," said Kowalski while scratching his head.

I raised my eyes at my team, "so I take it you boy's all have one?"

Kowalski blushed with a nod, "heh, well yes I'm going with Doris."

"And I'm going with mamma duck," stated Private with a giggle.

"You know that's not really a date eh Private?" Kowalski asked as he watched the small penguin.

"Well yes, but I'm just doing something nice for her."

Rico began smooching his doll girlfriend and quite frankly the site was making my stomach turn, "ooooh baby," Rico leaned in forward towards the doll. I had to cover Private's eyes.

"Rico keep the lovey dovey stuff for your own time and away from the Private's eyes!" I yelled while thinking about covering my own eyes.

"It is safe to look yet?" Asked Private.

Rico blushed and got rid of the doll, "heh, hehe, sorry," he mumbled.

I sighed "It's safe now Private."

"So, I was thinking why not ask Marlene out Skipper?" Suggested Kowalski my eyes went wide.

"Are you mad Kowalski? This conversation's over, now off to bed all of you!" I snapped since I'd had enough, they did as asked and I soon followed them with in the light in the HQ switching off with the clap of my flipper. The boy's seemed to be able to nod off easilly I wish I could say the same for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Luv U Later Discovery **

**Chapter 5**

**Skipper's POV **

Ugh that does it! I shot up out my bunk since Rico was snoring his head off as usual. I rolled my eyes at him, his snore reminds me of Marlene though. A smile appeared on my beak at remembering Marlene her snore wasn't as bad as Rico's was. It was actually pretty cute...what am I thinking?! I shook my head furiously.

I gazed at the fish bowl entrance for a moment maybe I could go and see Marlene, I know it's pretty late but I'm sure she won't mind. I took a peek a team to see if any of them were awake, I laughed at Private as he was cuddling into his stuffed unicorn. They were all asleep so I climbed up the ladders and made my way to Marlene's place.

Taking a deep breath I jumped in and out the pond and rolled myself inside her cave without bothering to knock like I always do. She had been startled awake and now sat up on her bed, "WHAT?!" Marlene sighed when she saw me, "Skipper why can't you just learn to knock?!"

I chuckled, "Marlene as Kowalski has said before such pleasantries would only slow us down."

She slapped her paw against her head and let out a groan, I shuffled a bit closer and I could feel myself getting nervous, why was I feeling like this? It's just Marlene. "So, uh what ya been up to Marlene I haven't seen you all week? Well apart from yesterday."

I notice a slight blush on brown cheeks, I raised my eye ridge I wonder why she's blushing? "Um, well that's because I..." She didn't finish her sentence, since we were rudely interrupted by a voice with a spanish ascent.

She gasped as I turned on my right side and watched as a male otter strutted in holding flowers in his paw. His eyes were closed so he didn't know I was here. "my beautiful Marlene I have a present for you, your favourite flower's and a surprise visit from myself on this beautiful night under the stars."

My eyes were wide open and my beak was practically on the floor, I snapped myself outta my shock and made a coughing sound to get their attention, Marlene was blushing like mad "oh, their wonderful Antonio thank you."

Antonio huh? So that's his name.

Antonio rubbed his head when he saw, "oh um, I'm sorry penguin I didn't know you were there, please accept my humble apologies?"

He bowed slightly and I just raised my eye ridge at him, "uh, sure no harm done I suppose," I replied.

Marlene stepped forward "Skipper this is Antonio I met him last week and Antonio this is Skipper the penguin I was telling you about," she said as she finished introducing us, I shook his paw with my flipper. I frowned when he wiped his paw against his fur after shaking my flipper.

"Ah, very nice to meet you me amigo."

I don't trust this guy and there's just something about him that I don't like.

"So, Skipper I know you probably didn't come here in the middle of the night just to ask me how I was? Was there something else that you wanted?" Marlene asked while turning to me.

I blinked and shook my head at remembering why I came here, I had thought about what Kowalski said earlier and I was actually gonna ask her to Julien's party after I put much thought into it, hence the reason I couldn't sleep. "Uh, yeah there actually was something else I came to ask you but I'd rather do it in private if that's okay with you of course?"

Marlene nodded, "sure Skipper I'm cool with that, do you mind Antonio?"

He shook his head "not at all senorita," he said and I swear that he glared at me, he watched Marlene with a sly smile on his face as she walked over to me. I frowned as I walked off with Marlene we stood just outside the cave.

"So Skipper what's this all about?"

Suddenly it became rather warm, was it always hot out here or was it just me? "Uh, um oh well I w-was wondering if you'd ya know like to go to Julien's party with um me?" I closed my eyes shut waiting for her answer. I peaked a little and she seemed rather surprised.

Her hazel brown eyes were wide open, "well I would normally loved to go with you Skipper but uh, I kinda asked Antonio already, I'm really sorry," she hung her head.

I swear I felt a lump in my throat "hey don't worry about it Marlene, it's okay," I put on a brave face even though I felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart why am I feeling like this? "Well goodnight Marlene!" I called as I slid away with a sad sigh escaping my beak I took a glance back and saw that otter come out he gave her a kiss on the back of her paw.

A strange feeling bolied up at the pit of my stomach and I didn't like it one bit, a growl came outta my beak before I could stop it, and before I knew it I crashed right into the lamp post just outside our HQ. I hope no one saw that, I yelped a little since it actually hurt. I staggered over the fence and into the HQ I just sat at the table and I guess I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Luv-U-Later Discovery **

**Chapter 6**

Morning came and as normal Private was first up, he let out a yawn as he jumped off his bunk. As he streched himself he noticed that his leader wasn't in his bunk, "huh I wonder where Skippah is? Oh there he is hm he's usaully up straight after me," Private quietly stepped towards the flat headed penguins whose head was flat on the table, he was unsure whether to wake him or not. Kowalski was up next then followed by Rico.

"Uh, Kowalski I think something's wrong with Skippah!" Private called out to the smart penguin who was trying to wake himself up.

"What are you talking about-oh I see what you mean," Kowalski observed his leader who was still sleeping on the table.

"Skipper!" Carried Rico in alarm.

"It's okay Rico he's just sleeping," soon moaning sounds where heard from the penguin.

Skipper lifted his head and his eyes slowly opened, "huh, oh uh morning boy's."

"Uh, morning Skippah why were you sleeping on the table?" Asked a concerned Private.

Skipper glanced at his team mates neverously, "uh hehe um no reason, now if you boy's will excuse me I have uh stuff to do!" Said Skipper as he made his way towards the lab.

Kowalski raised his eyeridge in suspision,"hm is it just me or did Skipper act rather paticular?"

Privat nodded "I agree he did act rather odd, do you think something's up with him? And he doesn't want us to know about it?"

Kowalski starred at the lab door, "that might be the case Private, and I do intend to find out."

**Kowalski's POV **

Hmm I got to find out what's bothering Skipper but how? I snuck into the back and spotted Skipper with his head on another table his little recorder device was sitting beside him, "um Skipper you wanna tell me what's up?" He lifted his head up and sighed.

"Not really Kowalski, I'd rather not talk about it."

I glanced at the devcie and with a grin I grab it away from him, he wasn't at all pleased "Kowalski I order you to give that back!" Skipper yelled and he tried jumping on me.

"I will, but first you have to tell me what's wrong?!"

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Black mailing me, now are you? That's real low Kowalski even though I said I don't wanna talk about it!"

"But Skipper you know I only want to help!"

"I don't want or need your help Kowalski!" Skipper yelled and huffed. He turned away from me.

"Oh, really well let's just see," I grinned and pushed on the blue button.

I listened carefully as Skipper's voice sounded through the recorder, "Skipper's log, it's 03 hundred hours and I uh can't sleep," he sighed then continued I could hear Rico snoring in the back ground, "my mind keeps thinking about Marlene, I don't know why. Lately I've felt so different around her, I even caught myself smiling more around her, do I have feelings for her I wonder? I don't know. I guess it's to late to tell her now, now that Antonio guy's here I might as well give up." I switched it off and looked at Skipper his back was still facing me.

"So, this is why you've acted strange," I said towards him with a smile I was happy to know that Skipper had feelings for Marlene, cause I know for a fact that she does have feelings for him too.

He sighed "alright now you know, now just leave me alone Kowalski."

"Skipper I promise I can help," I pleaded.

He glanced back at me, "oh really how?"

I was a bit surprised that he was considering it, "um you're not denying it then?"

Skipper shrugged "what's the point you've already heard it so why deny it?...So how are you gonna help me Kowalski I already know that Marlene likes that other otter, plus she's asked him to go to Julien's party."

I thought for a moment how could I get Skipper and Marlene together? I would have to find out for certain if Marlene actually likes that other otter. I didn't know there was another otter around hm wonder where he came from? "Hm perhaps Private might be able to help."

"Private why Private?" Skipper raised his eye ridge.

"Well Private does get together with Marlene quite often he could ask,"

Skipper frowned "hm I guess we could give it a shot,"

"Right I'll tell Private of the details," I went back into the HQ to find Private watching that lunicorn show, I shivered at sight boy that sure gives me night mares. Private cheered along with the ridiculous program. After quickly rolling my eyes I cleared my throat to get his attention "um Private."

He turned to me and paused the TV, "oh hi Kowalski how'd it go with Skippah is he okay?"

"Um, it went pretty well actually, I've found out the problem and I have a plan to fix it but I require your assistance." I explained.

"Oh, well you know I'm always happy to help," Private grinned.

"Okay here's what I have planned," I told him my whole plan and seemed to agree with it.

"I'll be meeting Marlene tomorrow, cause we're going to spend the day together I can ask her then."

"Perfect once we know for sure I can begin planning." I grinned at my genuis mind boy I can't wait for this.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Luv-U-Later Discovery **

**Chapter 7**

**Private's POV **

I wonder what Kowalski has planned, hm it has me positively curious. Anyway as Kowalski asked me I was going to ask Marlene if she liked skipper or that other otter, whoever he is? I didn't even know there was another otter around. After watching my favourite show all day yesterday, I went to bed early and woke early the next morning.

After eating breakfast with the guys I left not long after to head over to Marlene's. I just love our get together's, we have so much fun sometimes. As normal I brought along some fish and Marlene always went and got snacks. I soon reached her habitat and jumped over the wall and I chapped on the entrance of her cave. I always chap when it's just myself I like being polite unlike the rest of my team.

"Uh, hello Marlene are you home?" I called but I didn't get answer.

I called again but received no answer this got me a little worried, so as normal I just walked in and saw an otter standing in the middle of the cave with its back to me and their arms were folded over. "Um Marlene?" I was quite surprised to see that this wasn't Marlene this must be that other otter Kowalski told me about.

He didn't seem to pleased to see me, "and uh what are you doing here?" He asked in a spanish ascent.

"Oh, I've come to see Marlene, um where is she?" I questioned.

"I don't know penguin, I am just waiting for her."

"Oh, well then perhaps we can wait together?"

"I don't think so little birdie, I don't want to be associated with your kind now if you'd do me the honour of leaving I appreciate it." He looked at me in disgust.

Hold the phone, know one calls me a little birdie, "little birdie I'm hardly little!" I growled, I already don't like this guy.

He laughed "oh really?"

"Yes really now where is Marlene?!" I frowned at him.

"Like I said I don't know, are you going to leave or not?" He frowned.

I frowned back "no I'm waiting for Marlene!"

He growled but stopped when Marlene entered while carrying snacks on her hands, "oh hey there Private your here, you ready for some fun?" She giggled.

I briefly ignored the other otter, "you bet Marlene I've been looking forward to this all week!"

Marlene smiled but turned to the otter, "I'm sorry Antonio I forgot I was spending the day with Private you can join us if you want?"

He looked at me with a glare which sort of scared me a little but I don't think Marlene seen it, "uh no I don't think so, why do you associate yourself with these flightless birds Marlene?"

I looked towards Marlene she was frowning "well because their my friends."

"Friends? Haha friends with flightless birds now that is a good one señorita surely you must be joking?"

Marlene growled "annnd what's wrong with being friends?!"

"We mammals are better than animals, now Marlene if you accept my proposal I don't want you hanging around these birds!" Antonio said with a smirk. I gasped in shock and looked towards Marlene to see what she would say.

She growled "if that's the case then I reject your offer of being your girlfriend! You can't just make me give up my friends!"

He seemed shocked and a little angry at her answer "what you're rejecting me, hmph no rejects me señorita no one!" He then stormed out of the cave and glared at me on the way out.

Marlene sighed sadly and dropped to the ground "whoa I didn't realise what a jerk he was. Why didn't I see it?"

I sat beside her hoping to comfort her "are you okay Marlene?"

"Yeaah I guess I'll be okay, I'll just forget about him. So Private ready for that fun we were talking about?!" Marlene grinned towards me and I grinned.

"You bet!"

Me and Marlene had wonderful time for the rest of the day,when we were finished I went back to the HQ, to find Skipper pacing about and Kowalski and Rico playing a game of cards. "Uh, ello everybody I'm back!"

Skipper gasped "Private what in the hand state took you so long?!"

I then suddenly remembered that I wasn't supposed to be as long I was, "um sorry Skippah I guess I got carried away cause me and Marlene had a lot of fun."

Kowalksi slid over to us "well did you ask?"

I smiled "actually I didn't need to, you see when I got there, that Antonio was there to, and I can tell you now I don't like him one bit!" I growled, they looked at me in surprise as I continued on and told them about what he said Skipper looked almost relieved when I mentioned that he'd asked Marlene to be his girlfriend and she rejected him.

"You see Skipper I told you I'd be able to help!" Grinned Kowalski.

I frowned "hang on a minute I was the one who went over to Marlene's!"

"Uh, well me and Private then!" Replied Kowalski while shrugging towards me.

Skipper sighed "this is all very well and good but how am I suppose find out if Marlene likes me?"

"Uh, oh dear I guess I didn't ask that!" I said looking pretty guilty.

Kowalski waved his flipper, "no matter, Skipper now's your chance to ask her yourself!"

Skipper eyes went wide "what?!"

"This means she won't be going to Julien's party with that otter, you could ask her out again," Kowalski suggested.

Skipper didn't seem to sure about the idea "uh I guess I could try again,"

"You can do it Skippah!" I encouraged Kowalski and Rico joined me.

Skipper smiled "thanks boy's I guess I'll head on over there now," with that said he soon left the HQ.


End file.
